Meltdown Chapter 1  Arrival
by Fuyumi Haruka
Summary: baiklah! ini adalah cerita pertama yang kubuat! bukan fanfic sih... tapi ini buatan sendiri! oh well  enjoooy   bagi yang ingin bertanya silahkan  R&R please


Minggu pagi...

Di dalam kereta, duduklahlah seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang dan bermata biru terang. Tapi sayangnya, wataknya ngak seanggun penampilannya. "HUAAAHM... lamaaaaaa!" ucapnya sambil menguap (gak tau sopan santun). Gadis itu mengambil handphonenya, "Hem... Jam 1 siang... Perjalanan ke sini lama juga ya... 12 jam… Gilaaa..." pikirnya sambil mengembalikan handphonenya ke dalam saku. Dia mulai mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah headphone + MP3 kemudian memasangnya. Sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya (bagi yang ingin tau lagu yang didengarkan adalah lagu "Triple Baka" dari Hatsune Miku, yang sekaligus adalah ringtone HPnya) sambil memandang keluar jendela. Cewek ini bernama Yumi, umur 13 tahun, kelas 2 SMP, beberapa hari yang lalu pindah ke kota Shiroki karena urusan orang tua, orang yang disuka- "WOOI! AUTHOR STRESS! UDAH CUKUP PERKENALANNYA! GAK USAH NGEBAHAS YANG PRIVASI!" teriaknya kayak orang stress. "SUKA SUKA GUA DONG GIMANA! GUA KAN AUTHORNYA!". Dan pada akhirnya author pun ditatap dengan tatapan kematian dan tatapan lu-lanjut-gua-bunuh oleh Yumi.

2 Jam kemudian~

_"PERHATIAN... KERETA AKAN SEGERA BERHENTI... DIMOHON KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG UNTUK DUDUK KEMBALI KE KURSI MASING-MASING..."_

Kereta akhirnya sampai dan mulai berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mulai dibuka dan orang-orang mulai berdesakan keluar. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menabrak seorang pria kayak orang kantoran. "Uwaa! Maaf! Maaf!" ucapnya kaget. Ia pun mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Eh? Cincinku ketinggalan di kereta!" pikirnya. "Salah sendiri lo gak ingat... Dasar pelupa..". "JADI AUTHOR KOK JAHAT BANGET SIH?" ujarnya kesal sambil berlari ke arah kereta yang SUDAH HAMPIR JALAN LAGI."Ooi!" teriak seorang cowok sebayanya sambil menahan pundak Yumi yang NYARIS jatuh. "Eh? A... Ada apa?" tanya Yumi bingung. "Ini yang kamu lupakan?" ujar cowok itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin ungu dengan ukiran kupu-kupu. "AAH! DARIMANA KAMU DAPAT?" teriak Yumi stress (Y: JAHAT! JAHAT! *mukul2 author* A: bweek~ gak sakiit~). "Kamu ninggalin di tempat dudukmu saat di kereta." jawab cowok itu pelan. "Ah iya.. terima kasih.." ujarnya sambil mengambil kembali cincin itu dan memasukannya ke dalam sakunya. "Oh i-" cowok itu udah hilang. "Huh? Cepat banget larinya... Padahal pengen kenalan..." ujarnya. "Kata Ibu, aku harus pergi ke asrama Yori secepatnya!" pikirnya sambil melihat peta kota itu. "Ayo lari! Larii!" Yumi pun berlari ke arah asrama itu.

_" Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo! Shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta..." _

HP Yumi berbunyi. "Ah! Ya halo?" Yumi segera mengangkat HPnya. "Ibu? Ada apa?", "Yumi, kamu dimana sekarang?", "aku masih di perjalanan ke asrama!", "Oh.. Kamu sudah sampai ya?", "Iya!", "Baiklah... Hati-hati ya...", "baik ibu!" ujarnya sambil menutup HPnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Setelah peluh keringat bercucuran (ALAAH puitis amaaaat~), akhirnya Yumi sampe juga~ "Hah... Hah... Ini... Asrama... Yori...? Sampe juga..." katanya sambil mengatur napas.

_Krieet…_

"Selamat siang... Permisii..." ucapnya sopan. "Tumben lu sopan, Yumi...". "Diem lu author bego!". "Siapa?" ujar seseorang yang turun dari lantai 2. "Ah... Maaf... Aku Yumi... penghuni baru asrama ini..." ucapnya pelan. "Oh.. jadi kamu Yumi?" kata orang itu lagi. Yumi ngangguk aja. "Perkenalkan... Namaku Yoshioka... Aku senpaimu..." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Yumi sambil membungkuk. "Ada apa sih ribut-ribut..." kata seorang cewek berambut coklat pendek. "Ng?". "Loh? Onii-san... Dia anak baru disini?" tanya cewek itu. Yoshioka ngangguk. "Aku.. Yumi.. Kelas 2 SMP tahun ini." ujar Yumi memperkenalkan diri. "Wah... Ternyata lebih tua dariku! Aku Hasuki kelas 1 SMP!" kata Hasuki. "Ada lagi yang tinggal di asrama ini?" tanya Yumi penasaran. "Ada kok!" kata Hasuki sambil bersiap naik tangga. "Oh ya? Siapa saja?" tanya Yumi lagi. "ada Yaeno, Masaru, Mato, Rika, Raiko, dan Nao.. Hanya Rika, Raiko, dan Masaru yang seangkatan denganmu, yang lainnya anak kelas 7..."."Oh begitu..." kata Yumi pelan. "Nah.. Sudah dulu pertanyaannya... " kata Yoshioka. "Yumi… Kamarmu adalah kamar nomor 2, sudah kubersihkan... Istirahatlah dulu... Besok sekolah dimulai kan?" lanjutnya. "Eh iya..." kata Yumi nurut. Dia pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Harus beres-beres barang dulu..." ujarnya pelan. "Ah! Aku lupa minta kunci kamarku pada senpai!" Yumi segera bergegas turun ke lantai 1. "Loh?" seorang cowok yang sangat dikenal Yumi berada tepat di depannya. "Ka... Kamu...?" kata Yumi kaget. "Yang tadi di stasiun kan?" lanjut Yumi yang masih... kaget... "Kalo iya kenapa?" kata cowok itu lagi. Yumi terdiam beberapa saat... marah... kemudian berkata... "Ngapain kamu disini?". "Aku tinggal disini". ujar cowok itu. "APA?" teriak Yumi... autis... "Kamu sendiri kenapa disini?" tanya si cowok. "Aku baru pindah ke sini!" jawab Yumi. "Hem... Kalo begitu... Namaku Masaru... Salam kenal..." kata Masaru. "Eh iya... Aku Yumi... Eng? Waah! Aku lupa harus minta kunci pintu!" Yumi langsung lari-lari nyari Yoshioka. "... Anak aneh..." ujar Masaru pelan.

"Uukh! Harus cepaat! Cepaaaaaaat!" ujar Yumi sambil buru-buru membereskan segala harta benda miliknya (pengungsi?). Karena gak hati-hati akhirnya si Yumi tersandung tumpukan buku dan.. "WAA!"

GUBRAK!

…Jatuh... Baru aja dibilang... "Sakiit... Siapa sih yang taruh buku disini?" katanya marah "Kamu sendiri yang taruh disana... Bodoh...". "Author jelek diem aja! Ngapain juga ngikut bicara dalam komik ini?"."YEE! Suka-suka gua! Kalo gua kasi lo pacaran ama sapa aja kek itu kan hak gua sebagai author!"."Heh? Maksudnya apa ini? Ngajak berkelahi yah? Hah?"."Wew... EGP... Gua kagak peduli" dan akhirnya satu pukulan

indah berhasil mendarat dengan sempurnanya ke kepala author. "WOOOI! WHAT THE HELL? )!*&$%!)*$%!)(*#^!)#?". Si Yoshioka yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar perkelahian antara hidup dan mati segera menutup telinga Yumi supaya gak denger kata-kata 'indah' author. Karena author kalo bicara itu panjang kali lebar ama dengan luas trus dikali tinggi ama dengan volume (inti: ngerocos gak henti-henti), maka Yumi segera ngambil lakban item entah dari mana dan memplester mulut author, trus tuh lakban dibuang entah ke mana. Akhirnya author harus diem-diem krn bukan cuma mulut yang diplester, tapi satu muka! "HUAHAHAHAHA! AUTHORNYA MIRIP MUMI! HUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Si Yumi ketawa-ketawa GaJe sambil guling-guling di lantai, Yoshioka cuma bisa sweatdrop. "...kok bisa ya karakter komik ini lebih gila dari authornya... virus ketawa Yukiko Amagi (dari Persona 4) udah nyebar nih… Bahaya..." Author mikir dalem hati.

"Woooi! Kalian bisa diem ngak?" Seorang cewek berambut biru tua pendek mendobrak pintu dengan biadabnya. Si pintu yang tak bersalah itu pun copot. Oh iya... Lakban yang menutupi muka author udah lepes... Alhasil banyak tanda merah bekas lakban... Hiksu... Si Yumi kejam. "Nao?" kata Yoshioka agak kaget. "WOOOI! JANGAN NGERUSAK FASILITAS UMUM!" Si Yumi teriak-teriak kayak ibu-ibu nawar harga di pasar sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu yang udah lepes itu. "Aku lagi kerja PR, kalian malah ribut! Diem dong! Gak bisa konsentrasi nih!" Si Yumi dan Yoshioka nunduk aja kayak anak-anak denger omelan ibunya gara-gara mecahin kaca jendela... Wkwkwk... "Eh? Kamu siapa?" Si Nao baru sadar kalo ada 'wajah baru'. "Aku Yumi! Kelas 8!" ujar Yumi kesel. "Hem? Aku Nao... Kelas 7..." Kata Nao heran karena Yumi marah marah sendiri. Sebenarnya alasan Yumi marah adalah, satu, dia gak suka diomelin ama adik kelasnya, dua, pintu yang lepes itu pintu KAMARNYA, berarti dia harus beli pintu baru... Wkwkwk... "Heh... Ya udah... Jangan ribut ya!" Kata Nao sambil balik ke kamarnya. Si Yoshioka yang masih diem seribu bahasa kayak lagi meditasi, langsung disadarkan oleh Yumi... Caranya? Siapin toa, toa disambung ke mike, mike disambung ke speaker, naah.. speakernya ada 10 dan semua dikasih MAX! Dan si Yumi teriak sekencang-kencangnya, sebisa-bisanya, sekuat-kuatnya, semampu-mampunya, sekeras-kerasnya, se...? Ah udahlah... Akhirnya si Yoshioka sadar lagi deeh~ "Ah? Eh?" katanya bingung. "Senpaaai~ kalo gak ada perlu dikamarku tolong keluaar! Oh iya, tolong ganti pintunya yaa~" kata Yumi yang semula garaang banget... terus jadi lembuut banget... Ini tsundere ato yandere yah?

Akhirnya Yoshioka keluar dari kamar itu dan segera ganti pintu baru. Si Yumi segera mikir,"Cih... Kok semua orang disini gila ya? Kecuali hasuki sih.. Apalagi si Masaru aneh bin ajaib itu... Orangnya gak jeles, gak tau keadaan... da-".

"WOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Si Masaru entah kenapa bisa datang dan mendobrak pintu itu. Pintunya kasian banget yah... Didobrak mulu... Untung kali ini gak rusak... Eh? Berarti Nao kuat banget dong? Loh? Kok malah ngelantur? Back to story! "Ma-Masaru?" kata Yumi yang kaget juga. "SIALAN LO BILANG-BILANGIN GUA GAK JELES! ELO TUH YANG GAK JELES!" teriak Masaru marah, terbukti dari api merah yang menjadi backgroundnya dan musik Rock yang jadi BGMnya. "ma-maksudmu?" tanya Yumi berusaha untuk tenang tapi gak bisa, soalnya tadi sebelum Masaru dobrak pintu dan teriak kayak orang gila, Yumi ada makan permen, jadinya keselek deeeh~ "Aku ada terima SMS dari Author tentang apa yang lo pikirkan!

Heh... Ternyata authornya baik juga..." kata Masaru sambil tersenyum... licik...

(A: GYAAAH! MASARU MENGERIKAAAN! M: Hajar author!) Si Yumi pun diem sambil bergumam umpat-umpat author... yang gak aakaaaaaaan kukasi tau umpatannya karena menusuk hatiku yang sudah berdarah-darah ini... (ALAAAH~) "Aaah… Ngantuuuuuuk..." Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berjalan melintas kamar Yumi. Kemudian gadis itu terdiam sambil memandang ke dalam kamar... Yang laen ikut diam...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Author dihajar readers karena kelamaan)

"MASARU! KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAAAR?" teriak gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebaaar banget... "APAAAAAA?" Si duo-stress itu (baca: Yumi dan Masaru *dipukul*) teriak sekeras-kerasnya "Eeng... Ada apa sih ribut-ribut disini?" Seorang cowok berambut biru mendekati putih berjalan pelan sambil mengucek matanya. "RIKA! LO UDAH GILA YAH? GUA GAK PACARAN AMA ORANG GAK JELES INI!" teriak Masaru pada gadis berambut merah yang namanya adalah Rika. "Hem? Kamu anak baru disini?" tanya cowok berambut putih itu dengan tenangnya. Yumi yang lagi sweatdrop liatin orang-orang gak jeles di asrama ini lagi berkelahi langsung menjawab "Ah... Iya... Namaku Yumi..."."Aku Raiko.. Itu Rika" kata Raiko sambil nunjuk Rika yang lagi adu mulut ama Masaru "Hem... Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Yumi bingung + penasaran "Nggak... Jarang.. Biasanya bertengkarnya itu ama aku..." kata Raiko jujur. Si Yumi langsung sweatdrop lagi dan ngelihat temen-temennya. "Loh? Yumi?" Hasuki kebetulan lewat ama seorang gadis berambut kuning kecokelatan panjang dan cowok berambut biru tua "Hem? Si Rika dan Masaru kenapa tuh?" tanya gadis berambut kuning itu sambil sweatdrop "Heh... Paling bertengkar lagi..." kata cowok bermabut biru itu... Cuek... "Ah! Yumi pasti belum kenal kan? Yang cewek ini namanya Yaeno! Yang cowok namanya Mato!" kata Hasuki memperkenalkan. "Salam kenal~" kata Yaeno ramah sambil tersenyum "Hai..." kata Mato... Singkat... Banget... "iya..." kata Yumi sambil terus memperhatikan kedua orang autis yang lagi bertengkar itu (M&R: KAMI GAK AUTIS! *lempar batu ke author*). "Haah.. Gimana cara hentikannya nih...?" kata Raiko males.

mari kita intip pertengkaran Masaru dan Rika

"GUA GAK PACARAN! GUA GAK PACARAN AMA ORANG GILA ITU!"

"Heem? Benarkaaah?"

"KAMU TUH NYEBELIN BANGET YAH! HERANNYA KOK RAIKO BISA SUKA SAMA KAMU!"

"?" Si Raiko kaget bukan main kemudian marah-marah sendiri.

"HEH? APA? JADI MAKSUDMU INI AKU PACARAN AMA RAIKO...! GITU?"

"Yep~ benar sekali"

"KAMU TUH YAAAH!"

"Oke... Oke... Udah cukup!" kata Mato marah sambil narik Masaru.

"Udah cukup adu mulutnya okee?" Yaeno dan Hasuki narik Rika ke kamarnya.

"Aah... Asrama ini gila..." pikir Yumi dalam hati. "..." Yumi langsung natap author! HIIY! Dia natap author dengan tatapan Kalo-lo-ngasih-tau-yang-laen-gua-mutilasi... Ini yandere ato tsundere sih? Si author cuma bisa diem aja...


End file.
